mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Welsh Cocott
"Wowzers! You're all real strong!" is the hero from Tree World. Biography Mugen Souls The cute Welsh has finally made her debut. This little girl is a hero which surprised Chou-Chou and her party to the extend that they didn't believe her until they got some solid proof. Mugen Souls Z Welsh and Sharuru are dropped off onto Sapphire World, where they befriend the Ultimate God Gemini dragons. Unfortunately, Ace convinces them that Chou-Chou has become evil, turning them against her for a moment. Welsh comes to believe otherwise and joins up with Chou-Chou, hoping to bring a rebellious Sharuru back to her senses. Appearance Welsh's hair is olive green and even shorter than Sharuru's. Her hair is in shape of a cat's head. She has golden, cat-like eyes. Welsh wears black pilot goggles similar to Ryuto's. Under the goggles is a white, fluffy headband with two dog ear-mufflers stuck onto each side. She wears a small necklace with three tooth-like gems. She wears a strapless, tribal-themed short top with a matching scarf wrapped around her waist. She also wears black and white shorts with black and brown socks and white, fluffy leg-warmers with red shoes that look like a cat's claws. She also has a tendency to hold a large bone wrapped in a scarlet ribbon. Personality Welsh is always optimistic and always with a smile on her face. She is always energetic and cheerful and brimming with happiness. Welsh is very determined to become a real hero and trains really hard for it. But she has lots of fun trying and has even developed her own super move. Welsh is shown to be very caring especially towards Sharuru. Welsh is determined to protect Sharuru from danger as a hero and as a loving sister. Quotes In battle Trivia *She is the youngest of the heroes . *She tends to add "ey" to almost everyone's name. (Chouey for Example) *She is the only girl on G-Castle to not hate Elka. *Welsh is mistaken for a boy on two occasions because of her appearance. The first is when the group first meets her on Tree World after Elka hears her screaming. The second was in the aftermath of the events of Sapphire World by Nao when the entire party, save for the men, takes a bath. *In one event, Ryuto noticed that, even though there are 13 party members, there are only 11 pairs of underwear when he did laundry. The reason being is that she and Sharuru have never worn panties once in their lives *Welsh Cocott's Japanese voice actor is "Kaori Ishihara" and Sharuru is "Yui Ogura". Both of them, form a duet in real life called "YuiKaori" and sang the Fever Time song for the first Mugen Souls. Gallery Mugen Souls Welsh Cocott rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Welsh-Cocott-505777978 Welsh cutin.png|Welsh Linked Skill cutin. Two Welshes.png|Welsh teaches Chou-Chou Hyper how to be like her to impress Sharuru. Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Tree World citizen Category:Peon Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Hyper Category:Playable characters